justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Die Young
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2012 |dlc = April 2, 2013 (JD4) February 11, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 8, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium ( ) |effort=Intense ( ) |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Blue-Purple JDU 1A: Green-Bluish 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Violet |pc = / |gc = / (JD4) / (Remake) |lc = Ultramarine (JD4) (Remake) |pictos = 99 |kcal = 35.8 23.9 (JDU) |dura = 3:34 |nowc = DieYoungDLC |audio = |perf= Augusta Basile (P2)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=4m36s}} "Die Young" by is featured as a downloadable track on , , and . It is also featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be both teenage girls. P1 P1 has blue hair that has been put up in a bun with a pink bowtie on it. She wears a loose teal shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it, some light wash shorts with a pink belt, and red combat boots. P2 P2 has long dark purple hair that is wavy and is in an ombre style, having blue highlights on the ends. She wears a pink leather vest with a teal cropped tank under it, black jeans with cut out holes in them, and a pair of pink creepers. DieYoungDLC jd4 coach 1.png|P1 (JD4) DieYoungDLC jd4 coach 2.png|P2 (JD4) dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 1.png|P1 (Post-''JD4'') dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 2.png|P2 (Post-''JD4'') Background The dancers are somewhere in a desert in Southwest America. There are a pink campfire and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with colored lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles around the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from P1 to P2. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your left hand on a straight path while your left arm is on your hips. *'P2:' Move your right arm is in a curved path. Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Dieyoungdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dieyoungdlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Dieyoungdlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Die Young appears in the following Mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging *High Voltage * *All Songs A-E Trivia General *''Die Young'' is the third song by Kesha in the series. **It is also the only Duet routine for a song by Kesha to not have a playable panda dancer. *"Stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the store, "stripping" is not censored. *''Die Young'' (along with Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, and Funhouse) has been in three consecutive games: , , and . *The line "Take my hand I ll show you the wild side" first appears in one line, but then it appears divided in two lines ("Take my hand/I ll show you the wild side") for the rest of the song. **Also, the last time "Let s make the most of the night like we re gonna die young" is sung, it is divided into three lines ("Let s make the most of the night/like we re gonna/die young"). *In , , and , "Who s" from the line "Don t care who s watching" is misspelled as "Whose". *In the lyrics, "watching" (from the line "Don t care who s watching" appears as "watchin " in , but in the other games it appears as "watching". Routine *The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, but with slightly different effects. *Along with Baby Girl and Primadonna, was one of the final DLC s to be released for . **Also, along with the same two routines, was accidentally released for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2012 for . *On , the routine is shown with newer graphics and a new glove color for P2. *In later games, the problem with the girls "skinny arms" was fixed. **However, this glitch is still present on for 7th-Gen consoles. **In addition, some pictograms have been edited. ***This makes Die Young the first post- routine to have remade pictograms in later appearances. *On , the newer graphics are used, as opposed to the older version on prior to November 25, 2014. *When this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. *Following November 25, 2014, in , the newer version is used on eighth-generation consoles. Gallery Game Files DieJD4.png|''Die Young'' ( ) Dieyoungdlc_cover_generic.png|''Die Young'' (Post- ) Dieyoungdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach DieYoung cover albumcoach 2015.png| and album coach DieYoungDLC Cover AlbumCoachU.png| album coach (2016-''2019) dieyoungdlc cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Dieyoungdlc cover albumbkg.png| and album background Dieyoungdlc banner bkg.png| menu banner dieyoungdlc map bkg.png| map background dieyoungdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover DieYoungDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Dieyoungdlc cover 1024.png| cover Dieyoung_p1_Ava.png|P1's avatar on Dieyoung_p2_ava.png|P2's avatar on 352.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200352.png|P1's golden avatar 300352.png|P1's diamond avatar Die Young P2 Avatar.png|P2's avatar on and later games die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dieyoungdlc jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Die Young on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd4 cover.png| cover dieyoungdlc jd2014 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu dieyoungdlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Dieyoungdlc jdnow menu old.png|''Die Young'' on the (outdated) menu Dieyoungdlc jdnow coachmenu old.png| (outdated) coach selection screen Dieyoungdlc jd2015 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Dieyoungdlc jd2016 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2016 load.png| loading screen Dieyoungdlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dieyoungdlc jd2017 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2017 load.png| loading screen Dieyoungdlc jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dieyoungdlc jdnow menu new.png|''Die Young'' on the (updated) menu Dieyoungdlc jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen dieyoungdlc jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Dieyoungdlc jd2018 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen Dieyoungdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Dieyoungdlc beta picto nogm.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Image-1408475365.jpg|Announcement photo die-young.jpg Comparasion 2.png|Comparision of the versions from to af.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 AaF8RG1mMD4.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 die young.png|Xbox Marketplace header Pic_Compa.png|Pictogram comparison Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Die Young (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Die Young - Gameplay Teaser (US) Die Young - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Die Young - Kesha Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Die Young -5 Stars Just Dance 2015 DLC Die Young Just Dance Now! 9 9 2016 20 45 20 Just Dance 2016 unlimited Die Young 5 stars Just Dance 2017 unlimited Die Young 5 stars Die Young - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Die Young Die Young - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation de:Die Young es:Die Young pl:Die Young Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Augusta Basile Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs